whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sevartal
Sevartal are the Thallain counterparts of the sidhe themselves. Overview The sevartal have all the grace and bearing of natural born leaders. They carry themselves elegantly, surrounded by the air of knowing more than everyone around them at all times. Their eyes see more than any mortal or changeling, but even the kindest of their smiles holds a hint of malice. These parallels to the sidhe consider themselves the highest order of Thallain, and view all others — Thallain and changeling alike — as mere pawns and underlings to be ruled. Sevartal possess an ethereal quality that draws people to them and eases the path from adoration to subjugation. Prolonged experience to a sevartal’s presence wears down the minds of those near them, and over time they become drones in her service. The easiest way to tell a sidhe from a sevartal is the way they treat those near to them. Sidhe still think of their subjects as people. Sevartal view them merely as means to an end, and are nearly incapable of empathy. Sevartal enjoy the company of other kiths, Thallain or changeling, and believe everyone can be made useful in some way. It may be as bait, a scapegoat, or a patsy, but everyone has a purpose. They are particularly fond of spriggans, and always try to have a few in their service. Sevartal have the uncanny ability to identify unawakened changelings in any stage of life, and they look for any in the stolen children spriggan bring. Once found, sevartal enchant them and prematurely force the Chrysalis and Dream Dance, warping it to their purposes and overruling the changeling’s Kithain nature. Those that disappoint or are deemed unworthy in their critical eyes are easily abandoned, regardless of whether or not they can care for themselves. The Mists and the Dreaming take pity on these individuals and work to undo the forced transformation into sevartal, but from that point on the affected changeling always favors the Unseelie Court. Appearance These pale, thin individuals are long of limb and come most alive under moonlight. In their fae mien, their ears draw up into long points, their eyes are opalescent, and their skin seems almost to glow softly in the light of the moon. Their voices are musical and sweet, even when uttering the most awful words, and their motions are graceful even when lashing with a whip or fighting in battle. Endowments * Charismatic Presence: At character creation, the Storyteller can give a sevartal an extra dot in any of their Social Attributes. Sevartal cannot botch rolls made with the augmented Attribute. * Force Heritage: If a sevartal enchants an unawakened changeling, they are “born” sevartal. If they can escape their mentor, they revert to their true kith, but always leans toward the Unseelie Court. Vulnerability * Aloof: If previously drawn into a sevartal’s service, a changeling gains an automatic success on any Social or Mental rolls against their old master. These Thallain cannot believe someone could outsmart them. References # CTD. [[Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition|'Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition']], p. 381. Category:Thallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith